Hermines Schwester
by SylverLion
Summary: Die Anderen zuckten daraufhin mit den Schultern. Nur Hermine beschlich eine ungute Vorahnung, diese behielt sie aber vorsorglich erst einmal für sich. Es ist daaaaaaaa Kapitel Nr. 5
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1: Jessie Granger  
  
„Hey ho, Harry!"Der Junge, der lebt stand mitten in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts und drehte sich nun zu der Gruppe Slytherins um, von der er gerufen wurde und die nun auf ihn zukam. Die Gruppe bestand aus drei Leuten. Einem nicht schlecht aussehendem 16-jährigen Jungen mit eisblauen Augen, bekannt als Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, einem braunhaarigen Mädchen, mehr bekannt als Schulschlampe, aber charakterlich sehr okay und ein schwarzhaariges Mädel mit blasser Haut, Blaise Zabini.  
  
"Hey Leute! Was gibt's?"Harry begrüßte die Mädels mit einer Umarmung und Draco mit einem Handschlag.  
  
„Och... Es hat uns nur gewundert, dass du ohne Ron, Hermine und Ginny durch die Gegend rennst.", entgegnete der blonde Slytherin.  
  
„Hermine ist in der Bibliothek, Ginny noch im Unterricht und wo Ron ist...Keine Ahnung. Der hat irgendwas Unverständliches gemurmelt und war dann auch schon weg."Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Die vier begaben sich zum Abendessen. „Gegenfrage. Wo ist Jessie?"Harry drehte sich zu den anderen um.  
  
„Wir haben gehört, dass sie noch zu Snape muss.", antwortete Blaise.  
  
„Wegen ihrer Strafarbeit.", meinte Pansy.  
  
„Das häuft sich langsam bei ihr.", setzte Draco hinzu.  
  
„Was häuft sich langsam bei wem?"Die vier erschraken und drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Jessie Granger, welche sich unbemerkt von hinten angeschlichen hatte. Sie wurde begrüßt. „Also was häuft sich bei wem?", hakte Jessie nach.  
  
„Deine Strafarbeiten bei Snape.", meinten die drei Slytherins und der Gryffindor gleichzeitig.  
  
„Ach das."Jessie tat das Ganze mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Was kann ich dafür? Ich sage halt gerne meine Meinung und wenn das dem nicht passt, dann tut's mir leid."  
  
Draco schüttelte verständnislos denn Kopf. „Ich habe noch keinen Slytherin kennen gelernt, der Snape so auf die Palme bringen kann wie du."  
  
Jessie zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. „Mir egal. Geh'n wir essen. Ich muss in gleich zu meiner Strafarbeit antreten und möchte vorher noch etwas essen."Die Slytherin verschwand zu ihrem Tisch.  
  
„Na denn, Harry. Man sieht sich."Draco und die anderen beiden Mädels folgten Jessie.  
  
Harry schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf. Jessie Granger war wirklich komisch. Das genaue Gegenteil von ihrer Schwester Hermine. Jessie war in ihrem letzten und ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Sie besuchte vorher eine Schule in Deutschland. Den genauen Grund dafür, wusste Harry nicht.  
  
Jedenfalls war Jessie nach ihrem sechsten Jahr dort, wieder nach England gekommen, um hier in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss zu machen. Harry und der Rest waren erst in der sechsten Klasse. Jessie kam nicht, wie alle erwartet hatten, nach Gryffindor, sondern nach Slytherin. Keiner verstand warum. Jessie war lustig, freundlich, für ihr Alter im Geiste schon ziemlich weit und Muggel-stämmig. Hermine hatte gemeint, dass Jessie, wenn man es drauf anlegte, ganz schön hinterlistig werden konnte, und dies wahrscheinlich der Grund sei, warum der sprechende Hut sie nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte. Jessie hatte gefärbte schwarze, kurze Haare mit grünen Strähnen, eigentlich hat sie braune Haare, braune Augen und helle Haut.  
  
Gerade, als sich Harry an den Gryffindortisch setzte, betraten auch Ron, Hermine und Ginny die Halle. Sie winkten kurz zu den Slytherins rüber und kamen dann zu ihrem Haustisch.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts. Ausser Jessie und die Idee. Alles meins!!! Mein Schatz.

Bitte reviewt. Kritik kann ich ebenfalls vertragen und ich möchte hier meine Beta Kathi grüßen und ihr nochmals für's Betan danken.


	2. Ron und Jessie haben Geheimnisse

Tja und weiter geht's. Hoffe es gefällt.  
  
Kapitel 2: Ron und Jessie haben Geheimnisse  
  
„Na Harry! Alles klar?", fragte Ron, nachdem sich die drei gesetzt hatten.  
  
„Na logo. Bei mir immer doch. Hi Gin, Hermine."Harry gab Hermine einen Kuss. Die beiden waren seid den Sommerferien ein Paar.  
  
„Hi Harry.", grüßte Ginny zurück und wandte sich dann an ihren Bruder: „Sag mal Ron...Wo warst du denn?"  
  
„Ich...? Nirgends. Wieso?"  
  
Hermine schaltete sich auch ins Gespräch ein: „Weil du vorhin auf einmal weg warst und eben von draußen rein gekommen bist. Darum."  
  
Ron sah nun verlegen aus. „Ich war nur kurz Spazieren. Ist das etwa verboten?"Ron erhob sich und verließ, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, die Halle. Der Rest blickte ihm skeptisch nach.  
  
„Ron und Spazieren? Das glaubt er doch wohl selbst nicht.", sagte Hermine.  
  
„Da stimmt was nicht. Er benimmt sich schon die ganze Zeit so merkwürdig.", setzte Ginny hinzu und tat sich Auflauf auf ihren Teller.  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend. „Und er ist gegangen, ohne etwas zu essen. Das ist total untypisch für ihn."Diesmal waren Hermine und Ginny daran zustimmend zu nicken.  
  
Derweilen am Slytherintisch redete Jessies Freundin Samantha auf das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ein:„...und dann hat Chris gemeint, er wäre noch nicht bereit für eine feste Beziehung. Er und noch nicht bereit! Dass ich nicht lache! Oder was sagst du dazu Jessie? Jessie!?"Sam, wie sie von Jessie genannt wurde, sah ihre Freundin an, welche ihr aber gar nicht zugehört hatte, sondern ihren Kopf auf eine Hand stützte und träumerisch in die Gegend starrte.  
  
Sam folgte dem Blick der Schwarzhaarigen und traf auf Professor Snape. Sam stöhnte. Das war ja wieder typisch. Wo sollte Jessie sonst hinsehen, als zu dem Tränkemeister.  
  
Jessie war nämlich in diesen schon seid längerer Zeit total verschossen. Dies wusste natürlich keiner...Außer Sam. Dieser ging das Gestarre von Jessie aber nun auf den Keks.  
  
„Hey, du Nase! Erde an Jessie.", lachte Sam und wedelte mit einer Hand vor Jessies Gesicht rum.  
  
„W...Was?"Die schwarzhaarige erschrak.  
  
Sam kicherte. „Na, wieder runter von Wolke?"  
  
Jessie blickte verwirrt. „Was? Wieso Wolke 7?"  
  
„Oh man...So wie du eben geblickt hast, hattest du wohl wieder einen deiner „speziellen"Tagträume."Sam lachte nun. „Hast wohl wieder von deinem Schatzi geträumt? Ehrlich, Jessie...Das wird in letzter Zeit ganz schön auffällig."  
  
Jessie lief rot an. „Na und? Lass mich doch."  
  
Sam hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich mein, du musst aufpassen, dass Snape das nicht merkt. Wenn er es nicht schon bemerkt hat bei deinem Gestarre."  
  
„Is' ja gut, Sam. Ich hab's verstanden", zischte Jessie und blickte noch mal kurz zum Lehrertisch. „Wo ist er hin?"  
  
„Wer? Snape? Der hat vor ein paar Minuten die Halle verlassen. Warum?"  
  
Jessie sprang auf. „Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte sie auf Deutsch und sprach dann in Englisch weiter. „Ich muss doch zu meiner Strafarbeit!"Sie machte sich eilends auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.  
  
„Oh man...", stöhnte Sam genervt, packte ihre und Jessies Sachen und stürzte ihrer Freundin hinter her.

Honigdrache&Lexy83: Tja da könnt ihr gespannt sein. Hoffe es gefallen euch auch die nächsten Chaps.  
  
black-eyed-april: Es gibt für alles eine Erklärung. Sei doch net so ungeduldig grins.  
  
AREW-Fan: Bin wie gesagt froh, dass es euch gefällt. War mir nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob ich die Story hoch laden sollte.  
  
Miyazawa: Keine Ahnung, warum da keiner drauf gekommen ist. 


	3. Strafarbeit oder was

So dalla. Da bin ich wieder. Ich weis es hat lange gedauert, aber die wollten alle nicht so wie ich wollte.

Disclaimer: Nix mir. Alles Rowling. Leider:-(

Na dann viel Spaß mit dem dritten kapitel meiner Story. Wie schon gesagt bzw. geschrieben, hoffe es gefällt. Es ist nur etwas kurz.

Bye LionSnape

**Kapitel 3: Strafarbeit oder was?**

„Jessie! Jessie! Hey jetzt warte doch mal. Du hast deine Sachen vergessen!", rief Sam ihrer Freundin nach.

Jessie blieb stehen und wartete auf Sam. Selbige kam auch schon bei ihr an und reichte ihr ihre Tasche.

„Danke Sam. Ohne dich, würde ich wahrscheinlich noch meinen Kopf vergessen.", bedankte Jessie sich und nahm ihre Tasche entgegen.

„Kein Problem. Jetzt beeil dich aber, sonst behält dich Snape noch bis übermorgen!", witzelte Sam und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Jessie nickte und lief weiter, drehte sich aber noch mal um und meinte lachend: „Dagegen hätte ich ja nichts einzuwenden aber nur unter anderen Bedingungen!" Sie fing wieder an zu rennen und das „Du alte Sau!" von Sam bekam sie nicht mehr mit.

Jessies Herz klopfte ganz schön, als sie vor der Bürotür von Professor Snape stand. Ob es vom rennen oder von der Aufregung kam wusste sie selbst nicht. ‚Okay kleines! Das schaffst du schon. Lass dich nur nicht wieder provozieren!', redete sich Jessie in Gedanken gut zu. ‚Na dann mal los!' Noch ein tiefes durchatmen und schon schlug ihre Hand gegen das glatte Holz der Tür. Sie wartete.

„Herein!", kam es kühl von der anderen Seite.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drückte die Tür auf und trat ein. „ Guten Abend Professor Snape."

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Augen waren auf ein paar Unterlangen vor ihm gerichtet. Für Jessie schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Snape auf sah. Ihre Knie wurden weich, als er direkt in ihre Augen blickte.

„So Miss Granger. Sind sie also schon wieder hier." Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung.

‚Hey!', schrie Jessie in Gedanken auf, ‚Der hat mich doch zur Strafarbeit verdonnert.' Innerlich fing sie schon an zu kochen aber äußerlich versuchte sie ruhig zu bleiben.

„Wie dem auch sei.", meinte Snape, erhob sich und schritt auf Jessie zu. Die Slytherin konnte den herben Geruch ihres Hausleheres wahrnehmen, als dieser nahe bei ihr stehen blieb. Er musterte sie kurz nur, um sich dann aprubt wieder um zu wenden.

„Nun denn, sie wissen ja, was ihre Aufgabe ist. Fangen sie an!", wies Snape Jessie an und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. ‚Gläser und Regale abstauben. Na toll', die Schwester des braunen Wuschelkopfs ärgerte sich. ‚Der kann sich aber auch nichts besseres einfallen lassen.' Resigniert seufzend holte Jessie sich ihre Putzsachen. Sie hatte diese Strafe schon so oft erledigt, dass sie selbst im schlaf wusste, wo die Sachen waren. Und begann mit ihrer Arbeit.

Snape derweilen korrigiert anscheinend irgendwelche Aufsätze. Er blickte nur gelegentlich auf um zu sehen, ob Jessie ihrer Arbeit auch wirklich nachging. Das ein oder andere Mal hafteten seine Augen wohl etwas zu lange auf der Slytherin, diese schaute nämlich bald fragend zu ihrem Lehrer, welcher bloß schnell den Kopf wieder senkte.

‚Der benimmt sich heute ja merkwürdig.' Jessie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute noch einmal verwundert zum Tränkemeister. Dieser hatte seinen Kopf über seine Unterlagen gebeugt und ein paar Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares hingen ihm vor dem Gesicht. ‚Aber er sieht wie immer einfach nur zum anbeißen aus.' Ein leiser Seufzer entwich Jessie.

So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, merkte Jessie nicht, wie das Glas, welches sie gerade ins obere Regal gestellt hatte seinen halt verlor, da es nur auf der Kante gestanden hatte und herunter viel. Einen überraschten Laut von sich gebend, sprang sie zurück.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen!", schrie Snape da auch schon. Stand ruckartig auf und eilte auf Jessie zu. Diese ging noch einen Schritt zurück und hielt sich ihren rechten Arm, auf den etwas der Flüssigkeit, beim Aufprall des Glases, gespritzt war und dieser nun höllisch anfing zu brennen. Snape derweilen hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und das kleine Chaos beseitigt und wandte sich nun zu seiner Schülerin.

„Es…es tut mir leid.", stotterte Jessie verschreckt.

Snape sah sie wütend an. Als sein Blick auf den verletzten Arm seiner Schülerin fiel. Komischerweise schwand die Wut aus seinem blick. Der Lehrer drehte sich um und ging zu einem der Regale um eine kleine Tube heraus zuholen. „Seien sie ruhig und waschen sie sich erst mal den Arm ab und dann kommen sie her!", befahl Snape ruhig.

Jessie nickte und lief zu dem Waschbecken rechts neben ihr an der Wand. ‚Okay. Aus dem Kerl werd' ich net schlau.' Die Slytherin war verwirrt. ‚Im einen Moment schreit er mich noch an und im Nächsten benimmt er sich total komisch. Na ja… Was soll's.'

Als Jessie sich ihren Arm abgewaschen hatte ging sie rüber zu Snape. Dieser zog wortlos ihren Arm zu sich um die verätzte Stelle mit der Paste aus der Tube einzuschmieren. Anschließend zog er ein dunkel grünes Taschentuch mit seinen silbernen Initialen heraus und band es um die Stelle. Als er damit fertig war sah er auf und traf auf die Augen von Jessie. Diese blickte gebannt zurück.

‚Was für Augen.' War der einzige Gedanke von Jessie. Als der Kopf ihres Hauses auch schon wegblickte.

„Sie können gehen.", meinte Snape nur und drehte sich weg.

Die Slytherin nickte und verlies das Büro. Bevor sie jedoch die Tür schloss blickte sie noch einmal zu ihrem Lehrer zurück, welcher immer noch unverändert da stand. Schmunzelnd schloss Jessie endgültig die Tür.

LaraAnime: Ich weis. Wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell wie du es gerne gehabt hättest. Aber es ist da.

AREW-Fan: Das freut mich, wenn's dir gefällt. Irgendwo muss es euch ja auch passen. Sonst lest ihr ja nicht weiter.

Honigdrache: Hier hast du noch eins. Ich hoffe dieses ist länger.

Review? Bitte, bitte.


	4. Verliebtsein das ist lustig

Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber hier ist nun das vierte Kapitel von ‚Hermines Schwester' und es ist auch wesentlich länger als die anderen drei. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Also viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 4 Verliebt sein das ist lustig…**

Als Jessie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betrat, bot sich ihr ein nicht seltener Anblick. Ihre Freundin Sam hatte mal wieder auf sie gewartet und war in einem der Sessel eingeschlafen, ihre langen hell braunen Haare auf der Armlehne verteilt. Jessie grinste und ging auf ihre Kameradin zu, um selbige aufzuwecken.

„Hey Sam. Los aufstehen.", sagte die schwarzhaarige immer noch grinsend und stupste Sam an der Schulter. Mit einem „Will net" schlief diese aber einfach seelenruhig weiter. Jessies grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sie lies ihre Stimme etwas lauter werden: „Samantha Noroelle McGuire. Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufstehst, erzähl ich in der ganzen Schule rum, dass du Chris eins seiner Shirts geklaut hast und selbiges unter deinem Kopfkissen aufbewahrst."

Der gewünschte Effekt trat ein. Sam saß sofort aufrecht im Sessel. „Wenn du das machst, dann erzähl ich Snape von deinem kleinen Geheimnis. Außerdem ist das gar nicht war. Das hätte der Kerl bloß gerne. Was kann ich dafür, wenn der auf seine Sachen nicht aufpassen kann."

Jessie lachte nun. „Ja klar. Und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Außerdem weißt du, dass ich das nicht erzählen würde und ich weiß, dass du mein kleines Geheimnis nicht ausplaudern würdest. Dafür haben wir uns doch viel zu gern.", meinte die ältere von beiden nicht ganz ernst und lies sich in einen der schon erwähnten Sessel fallen.

„Oh man Jessie halt einfach die Klappe.", gähnte Sam und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Ehrlich. Deinen Sinn für Humor vertrag ich zu so später Stunde net. Weißt du doch. Wenn wir schon mal bei deinem kleinen Geheimnis sind. Wie war's bei Snape?" Sam sah ihre Freundin an und erblickte ihren Arm. „Was ist passiert? Hattest du einen Unfall?"

„Na ja man könnte es als Unfall bezeichnen.", druckste Jessie herum. „Ich musste mal wieder seine Regale und Gläser abstauben und habe halt nicht richtig aufgepasst. Kennst mich ja. Jedenfalls ist eins der Gläser runter gefallen und auf den Boden geknallt, dabei ist etwas der Flüssigkeit auf meinen Arm gespritzt. Snape war erst total sauer und ich war total erschrocken als der mich plötzlich angeschnauzt hat. Als er dann aber meinen verletzten Arm gesehen hat, ist er wieder ruhiger geworden, war schon komisch. Erst ist er total sauer und dann auf einmal so ruhig. Er hat dann gemeint ich solle meinen Arm abwaschen gehen und dann zu ihm kommen. Gesagt getan. Snape hat dann die verätzte Stelle mit irgendeiner Paste eingerieben und dann die Stelle mit seinem Taschentuch verbunden." Jessie strich jetzt gedankenverloren über den grünen Stoff um ihren Arm. „Nachdem er das getan hatte, hat er aufgeblickt und mir in die Augen gesehen. Ich frage mich wirklich wie jemand bloß solche Augen haben kann.", schwärmte eine verliebte Slytherin.

Sam grinste nur wissend. Sie kannte ja Jessies Schwäche für ihren Hauslehrer. Ihre Klassenkameradin bekam dann immer ein Funkeln in den Augen, wenn sie von dem Tränkemeister sprach und verfiel nicht selten in Schwärmerei.

„Ja und weiter?", unterbrach Sam nun aber ihre Freundin.

Jessie sah kurz verwirrt drein. „Ja nix weiter. Er hat dann wieder weggesehen und hat gemeint ich kann gehen. Habe ich dann auch getan und dich hier schnarchend im Sessel vorgefunden."

„Hey ja! Ich schnarche nicht.", entgegnete die Jüngere empört.

„Schon klar.", grinste die andere und musste darauf gähnen. „Wo wir schon dabei sind. Was hälst du von schlafen gehen?"

„Halt ich für eine gute Idee.", gähnte Sam zurück.

Daraufhin machten sich die beiden Freundinnen auf in ihren Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen zogen sich beide leise um, damit sie ihre beiden Mitbewohnerinnen Caitlin und Emrelle, welche schon schliefen, nicht weckten und legten sich in ihre Betten.

Jessie erreichte vom neben Bett ein geflüstertes „Nacht du verknalltes Huhn." von Samantha bevor diese auch schon einschlief. Das verknallte Huhn drehte sich schmunzelnd auf die linke Seite und legte ihren rechten Arm genau vor ihre Nase, damit sie an dem Taschentuch schnuppern konnte. ‚Hmm… Eine Mischung aus Kräutern und seinem After Shave.' Das waren die letzten Gedanken von Jessie bevor sie auch ins Land der Träume abdriftete.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Guten Morgen!", schallte es zweistimmig hinter Jessie und Sam, als selbige auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Die beiden Slytherins drehten sich um, nur um Hermine und Ginny zu entdecken.

„Sisterheart.", lächelt Jessie zurück. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen. Dir natürlich ebenfalls Ginny. Nur das nächste Mal schreit bitte nicht so. Sam und ich sind nicht taub." Die zwei Gryffindors lächelten entschuldigend.

Sam wünschte den beiden Mädchen ebenfalls einen guten Morgen.

„Also Jessie… Wie war deine Strafarbeit?", neugierig blickte Hermine ihre Schwester an.

Jessie blickte verwundert zurück. „Woher weist du das schon wieder? Oh halt… Vergiss das. Draco richtig?" Zustimmendes nicken von Hermine und Ginny. Die schwarzhaarige Slytherin seufzte. „Es war wie immer. Snape hat mich Regale und Gläser sauber machen lassen. Dabei ist mir allerdings was runter gefallen. Der Professor hat natürlich sofort einen Aufstand geprobt. Und hat mich dann kurzer Hand rausgeschmissen. Wie gesagt. Es war wie immer." Jessie strich sich eine Strähne ihres zu langen Ponys aus den Augen.

Ginnys Blick viel dabei auf das grüne Tuch, welches die Schwester ihrer besten Freundin um den Arm hatte. „Es war also alles wie immer, eh? Warum ist dann dein Arm verbunden?", fragte die rothaarige skeptisch.

„Wa…? Oh das.", meinte Jessie mit kurzem Blick auf ihren Arm. „Als mir das Gefäß runter gefallen ist, ist etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf meinen Arm gespritzt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und was hat Snape gemacht? Der hat dich doch nicht etwa so gehen lassen?", die besorgte Stimme ihrer Schwester erreichte die Ohren der Slytherin.

„Natürlich hat er sie nicht so gehen lassen.", mischte sich nun Sam etwas ärgerlich ein. „Snape ist schließlich der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Da lässt der doch keinen von uns verletzt durch die Gegend spazieren. Auch wenn er gegenüber von Gryffindors ander's rüber kommt."

Sams Freundin und Klassenkameradin nickte, nun auch ärgerlich. „Eben. Snape hat mir erst befohlen mir den Arm abzuwaschen, hat mir selbigen dann noch mit einer Paste eingeschmiert und ihn verbunden. Ich werde aber nachher noch mal zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und sie einen Blick drauf werfen lassen." Setzte sie noch hinzu. „Und jetzt hab ich hunger. Ihr entschuldigt mich und Sam." Und die zwei Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haustisch.

Ginny und Hermine sahen den Beiden nach und machten sich dann auch auf zu ihrem Tisch.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Was glaubt die eigentlich wer sie ist? Das geht die doch 'nen feuchten Dreck an, warum was an meinem Arm ist. Grrr…", wütete Jessie in Deutsch, setzte sich an ihren Tisch und schaufelte sich Speck und Eier auf ihren Teller. „Und dann tun die und mein ach so geliebtes Schwesterherz auch noch so als ob er ein Unmensch wäre. Also echt."

„Jessie! JESSIE!", rief ihr Sam in die Schimpftirade.

„WAS!" Jessie sprach immer noch auf Deutsch.

Die jüngere lies einen Seufzer hören. „Komm mal wieder runter. Und wenn du schon fluchen musst, dann bitte doch auf Englisch. Dann kann ich wenigsten mitmachen." Sam ließ sich grinsend gegenüber von Jessie nieder.

Diese blickte erst irritiert und sprach dann in Englisch: „Was? Wieso?"

Ihr gegenüber lachte und füllte ihren Teller nun selbst auch mit Essen. „Na weil du eben laut hals auf Deutsch geflucht hast. Und ich versteh das doch net."

„Echt? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen." Jessie zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich eine Gabel mit Ei in den Mund. „Ich glaub das ist etwas, was ich noch in den Griff bekommen muss."

Sam schluckte ihren Bissen runter, grinste und meinte: „Ist aber auf der anderen Seite ganz nützlich. Die Lehrer zum Beispiel können dir keine Punkte abziehen, da sie ja nicht wissen, was du gesagt hast."

„Da liegen sie falsch Miss McGuire.", ertönte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Sam.

Selbige drehte sich erschrocken um. Auch Jessie blickte von ihrem Teller auf.

Ihr einziger Gedanke war: ‚Oh mist. Das gibt ärger. Aber was sieht der heute wieder heiß aus.' Die Slytherin schüttelte über den letzten Gedanken leicht ihren den Kopf. ‚Ich bekomme wahrscheinlich gleich wieder eine Standpauke von meinem Lehrer und denk dabei daran wie ich am besten über selbigen herfallen kann. Ich hab sie doch nicht mehr alle. Andererseits…'

Snape wandte sich mit eisiger Stimme an Jessie. „Miss Granger könnten sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum sie so früh am Morgen schon hier rum schreien als sei ein ausgewachsener Mantikor hinter ihnen her?"

Jessie, aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, lief rot an und wandte sich unwohl unter dem prüfenden Blick von Snape. „Na ja Sir. Ich hatte einen kleinen Streit mit meiner Schwester und hab mich dann doch wohl zu sehr drüber aufgeregt.", erklärte sie Snape mit überraschend fester Stimme und wischte sich eine Strähne ihres Ponys aus den Augen.

„So?" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun denn. Wenn sie wieder einen „kleinen" Streit mit ihrer Schwester haben. Reißen sie sich das nächste Mal zusammen. Man versteht zwar nicht, was sie sagen, aber das sie fluchen schon. Ich werde so einen Ausbruch nicht noch einmal dulden. Haben sie mich verstanden?" Die letzten beiden Sätze waren eindeutig drohend.

Jessie nickte. „Ja, Sir."

Snape nickte warf einen letzten Blick auf die schwarzhaarige Slytherin und entschwand mit wehender Robe und schnellen Schritten aus der Halle.

Eben genannte Slytherin blickte ihrem Professor nach. „Warum kann ich eigentlich nie mein verdammt großes Mundwerk halten?"

Sam zuckte mit ihren Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrem Teller. „Keine Ahnung. Du bist eben so."

Ein „Hmhm…" gab es als Antwort. Samantha blickte bei dieser kargen Erwiderung auf und musste grinsen. Jessie hatte wieder dieses Funkeln in den Augen. Das verknallte Huhn war wieder da.

„Sieht der nicht heute wieder heiß aus.", flüsterte selbiges. „Und diese Augen."

„Ja, ja Jess." Die jüngere schubste die Schwärmerin über den Tisch hinweg an und packte ihre Tasche. „Komm schon. Der Unterricht fängt gleich."

Jessie mal wieder aus ihren Träumen gerissen packte ebenfalls ihre Tasche und stand auf.

Gemeinsam verließen die Freundinnen die Große Halle und eilten zum Verwandlungszimmer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

AREW-Fan: Tja die macht das halt. Was Hermes dazu sagt werden wir noch erfahren, aber das dauert noch. Danke für dein Lob was Snape betrifft. Ich hoffe ich bekomm ihn so hin, wie ich das möchte. Was mit Ron und Snape los ist? Abwarten und Tee trinken.

Bitte, bitte ein klitze, kleines Review. Würd mich freuen. Ich schau auch ganz lieb.

Bis bald LionSnape


	5. Draco und Ron

So Leute, hier ist also nun endlich das fünfte Kapitel von „Hermines Schwester". Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert aber es ist da.

Ich möchte hier auch darauf hinweisen, dass ich nicht nach den Büchern gehen werde. Dazu hab ich mich entschieden, nachdem ich Buch 6 gelesen hatte.

Noch was, mir ist irgendwie meine Beta abhanden gekommensichverlegenamkopfkratzt und jetzt bräuchte ich jemand neuen. Also wer Lust und auch die Zeit hat, kann sich einfach bei mir melden.

So und jetzt viel Spaß mit Kapitel nummero 5. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: Nix mir alles JKR

**Draco und Ron**

„Ah ja. Das sieht schon sehr gut verheilt aus mein Kind.", erklärte Madame Pomfrey und blickte weiterhin auf Jessies Hand. Diese hatte nur noch leichte, rötliche Stellen. „Ich werde dir nun noch einmal eine Salbe mitgeben."

Jessie und Sam waren nach dem Unterricht gleich zur Krankenstation gegangen. Madame Pomfrey hatte das Taschentuch von Jessies Hand entfernt und ging jetzt in einen anderen Raum.

„Ja sieht wirklich gut aus. Snape wusste, was er dir da drauf schmiert.", meinte auch Sam.

Jessie nickte zustimmend. „Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Aber was anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet."

Madame Pomfrey kam mit einer kleinen Tube zurück. „Hier. Reiben sie ihre Hand die nächsten zwei Tage noch damit ein und dann dürfte alles wieder beim alten sein." Und mit diesen Worten drückte sie Jessie die Tube mitsamt dem Taschentuch wieder in die Hand und entließ damit die beiden Freundinnen.

„Na also.", sprach Samantha. „War doch nur halb so schlimm. Ich versteh echt nicht, warum du nicht zu Pomfrey wolltest."

Jessie seufzte. „Ach ich mag den Krankenflügel nur nicht besonders. Da ist immer alles so steril und langweilig. Und außerdem ist da fast alles weiß. Da kann man richtige Augenschmerzen bekommen."

Sam lachte. „Ja genau. Was hälst du davon, wenn wir jetzt unsere Sachen in unseren Schlafsaal bringen und dann eine Runde um den See drehen?" Die braun haarige blickte ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an. „Ist schließlich einer der letzten warmen Tage."

„Das ist die beste Idee, die ich heute gehört habe.", stimmte Jessie zu.

Also machten sich die zwei Slytherins erst auf zu ihrem Schlafsaal und dann raus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

„Oh man was ein Wetter!", sagte Harry, landete locker auf dem Quidditchfeld und stieg von seinem Besen.

„Ja ist richtig klasse.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu. Sie saß zusammen mit Ginny unten auf dem Rasen.

„Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Ron schon wieder hin?", fragte der Junge der lebt und lies sich neben seiner Freundin nieder.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er meinte er müsse noch mal weg und wollte uns nicht sagen wohin. Er benimmt sich in letzter Zeit so richtig merkwürdig."

Harry und Hermine nickten zustimmend.

„Hey Leute! Ihr auch hier ist ja ein Zufall!", rief ihnen eine Stimme über das Feld hinweg zu.

Die drei Freunde sahen auf und erblickten Draco und den Rest der Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang auf sie zu kommen.

Die drei Freunde lachten und Ginny antwortete immer noch grinsend: „Oh man Draco ihr wusstet, dass wir hier sind. Wir hatten uns doch verabredet." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wirklich, deine Witze waren auch schon besser."

„Tja tut mir Leid liebste Ginny, aber ich bin leider, leider nicht mehr auf der Höhe meiner Leistungen.", scherzte der blonde Slytherin. „Aber sagt mal, wo ist denn unser zweiter Rotschopf. Der macht doch eigentlich immer als erster den Mund auf." Mit diesen Worten lies sich Draco neben Ginny nieder und der Rest der Schlangen setzte sich dazu.

Doch schon nach zehn Minuten stand Draco wieder auf und verabschiedete sich mit der Begründung, er müsse noch etwas erledigen und verschwand.

Die anderen sahen sich fragend an.

„Man, dass ist jetzt schon das vierte Mal in dieser Woche, dass er einfach weggeht ohne uns einen genauen Grund zu nennen.", beschwerte sich Vincent Crabbe.

Die restlichen Slytherins nickten zustimmend.

„Ja aber das ist ja noch nicht das Merkwürdigste.", wandte sich Blaise Zabini an die Gryffindors, welche verständnislose Gesichter machten. „Er bleibt manchmal auch Stunden lang, oder gar eine ganze Nacht lang verschwunden, kommt dann wieder und will uns partout nicht sagen wo er ist."

Harry, Hermine und Ginny blickten sich an. Das Verhalten Dracos kam ihnen sehr bekannt vor.

Harry erwiderte auf das gesagte von Blaise: „Mit Ron haben wir momentan das gleiche Problem."

„Echt?", kam es darauf einstimmig von den Slytherins.

Ginny nickte: „Ja. Glaubt ihr, da gibt es irgendeinen Zusammenhang?"

Die Anderen zuckten daraufhin mit den Schultern. Nur Hermine beschlich eine ungute Vorahnung, diese behielt sie aber vorsorglich erst einmal für sich.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bitte hinterlast mir doch ein klitze, kleines Review. Würde mich wirklich darüber freuen.

Bis zu nächsten Mal!

Euere:

LionSnape


End file.
